Kaede's Husband
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Ever since we were born, my big sister and I were to wed two priests for their lied a presence so sinister that could perhaps destroy the future. Though after my sister passed away my life became a living nightmare!


Hello, guys it's been awhile since I've put up a story so be grateful your receiving one. So here you go guys my story. Oh and if you read Prêt ear in the feudal era or the other one, please review my friend too, for she is beginning to feel lonely. p.s. I no longer have the Prêt ear and Inuyasha crossover under my name, so go to SilverSerpentDragon profile and its there. And yes I did help with the fan fic. So be nice to the both of us enjoy!

Here you go! Some of the characters are going to be ooc and if my spellings bad sue me.

Kaede's Husband

Preview: This is how her life was after her big sister, Kikyo, passed away. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Kaede's husband

My sister and I were to wed two priests when we were twenty, for a sinister presence was to arrive when the sacred jewel shard in the future would be destroyed along with the world. That was what rumors claimed, so my sister and I would have to birth a child that had both priest and priestess blood coursed though their veins. It was a new law order that we priestesses must follow but…only with holy blood.

Kikyo obeyed by theses rules, until one day…she came across a half demon and fell and love, thus changing both our lives forever. However the half demon tricked my sister, stealing not only the jewel itself…but her heart as well as her life. The half demon did not run off with the sacred jewel for my sister pinned him to the God tree, placing a curse on the hanyou to sleep for all eternality with the last of her strength. The death of Kikyo, devastated me dearly, and so I was placed into the care of the head village home, since our parents died long ago, though I was not treated fairly. The Jewel of Four Souls was burned with Kikyo's ashes for to never fall into the wrong hands again.

The engagement that Kikyo and I had was declined; since my sister fell for a monster of a demon, a half breed, meant that Kikyo not only tarnished her name, but her blood and my as well. Bitterness and anguish filled my heart as time passed by as I began to resent my sister for her treachery and what she left me to face.

Years past as I became the village priestess and was forever branded as an outcast.

My life was a hell. The women would pick on me, throwing sticks and stones at me screaming, "Tainted wrench!" Men would look down upon me and the only time I wasn't shunned was when they needed me to help take care of the sick.

Yes, that was how my life was growing up when one afternoon…I was gathering herbs for the sick, when along my journey a demon came out of no where. Slowly, I started backing towards the direction of the village, when in a flash the demon had his teeth in my arm. I yelped as pain coursed in my arm making it numb as I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to be over. Completely forgetting my powers, I waited for my end to come. However…when I reopened my eyes I met bluish grey ones staring into mine. Blushing, I look around to find the demon that attacked on the ground dead and I young boy in front of me.

"Ah, miss are you alright? Can I help you?" He asked me, extending his arm for me to grab, but I brushed his hand aside. I wasn't fond of the warmth and kindness he held in his eyes. They made me unnerving.

Ignoring his offer, I tried to rise up with my basket of herbs. But it was rather difficult; alas I fell on my injured arm only to here a nasty crack right after. "OWW!" I screamed in torments of pain. Clutching my arm, I searched through my basket for a herb for this sort of injury.

When I looked up, I saw the boy giving me puzzled stare as well as a smile. "Are you like this to every person who saves you?" He asked. I blushed as I gazed down.

"I don't receive help from no one." I tried getting up again but I fell once more, though this time….I was caught in his embrace. He smirked as he brought me to my feet.

"There now you can go the rest of the way on your own." He turned his back, ready to depart, when I grab his hand with my good arm. He turned around to face me with a bewildered look until he smiled understanding I was in need of help escorting myself back to the village. During the rest of the small voyage, I learned of his profession as a traveling monk and name now known as Miesmaru. When we arrived to my village, he helped clean and bandage my wound. We both became fast friends.

A week later, Miesmaru grew baffled about absence of someone help volunteer with my arm except for him. I noticed the expression on his face, wondering when he would ask. It wasn't till later that day when he was bandaging my arm, he spoke.

"Kaede, why doesn't anyone other than I, heal you wound?" He asked.

I shifted my body away from him, ashamed to tell him the truth of why no one cared for me. But strangely, it was as if he could read my mind by my actions. Gently turning my body around to face him, he embraced me.

"I'm not certain if I'm right about what you're going through but…it doesn't mean you have to always hold it in. I want to help."

A gasp escaped my usually monotone lips when I heard the melody like words come from his lips. Tears threaten to spill as I repeated his words in my head. Is this for real? I thought. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I launched myself on top of him, tearing down the walls to my heart.

"The people in the village….hate me because of my sister…she…she went after a half demon and was killed by him. Now they think that I'm cursed because of my sister." Screaming in his chest my nose started to tingle as the familiar droplets sprang from my eyes. Surprisingly, his strong arms snaked around my waist holding me tightly when they release me and gently push me aside.

"Gomen…for having to put you reopen old scars." His bluish grey eyes that made me stir with excitement were now glazed and vacant with a hint of sorrow and regret in them.

He rose from where he was sitting as he gathered his belongings. My heart shattered knowing what he was intending to do. I tried to grasp a hold of yukata but all I grasped was air. Tears erupt in faster waterfalls than before. I cover my face with my hands, cursing myself for reacting in that way.

After I heard no word from Miesmaru I refused to eat or sleep, the only thing I'd do was stare at the entrance way where he left. My heart was shadowed with disappointment and doubt. No one bothered checking up on me for they didn't care for the likes of me, I was all alone.

Until one rainy night...

Thunder roared like a demon calling for reinforcements as rain pounded harshly against the roof of my small hut. Leaves blew in and out of the hut from the bamboo door. The hinges to the screen door were barely hanging from the doorway as I lay motionless, staring at the doorway for him to return.

A clap of thunder and a flash lighting, an outline of someone from the entrance came into view. At first it was hard to see who it was as another flash of lighting revealed the visitor. In the doorway was Miesmaru. His appearance was pathetic looking. His body was soaked to the bone and looked to be sweaty as well. His clothes clung to his body and his hair was a mess.

Feeling guilty for having him come all this way for me, I masked my emotions from my face. He staggered over towards my futon as he tried to regain enough amount of oxygen in his body. I give him a blank stare as he suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand and gazed into my eyes.

"Kaede, I heard from a traveler that there was a priestess in a village not far from here that didn't eat nor slept. I was worried fearing that it might be you, so I rushed right over to find out if I would do anything to help."

Hearing the earnestly in his voice, I beamed at his kindness as he made me dinner and feed it to me. This was how it was for awhile until I could feed myself, though I somehow missed it. My arm healed rather quickly and didn't need too much care anymore but Miesmaru stayed around. Each day, he'd tell he of his travels and his past, which I loved the most. Now thinking back on this, I realize this was the time I started to fall in love with him.

After about a month had past, I could go outdoors and help others that were sick or injured and…best was Miesmaru never left the village after I regained my strength. As a matter of fact he said just before the other day, he would never leave my side. Alas, one day he wasn't by my side, something painful occurred.

It was late in the afternoon, just about the time when the sun was an orange yellowish hue, and the sky had colors of dark pinks, yellows, oranges, and pale blues. I had just finished taking care of an elder; a hurdle of village women surrounded me. They wore gruesome expressions and each held knives and such in their hands.

Giving them a blank stare, I tried to move past them, to my hut, but they stood their ground. One of the women grabbed a hold of my arm that just recently healed as I took a sharp intake of breathe from the pain.

"What do ye want? I haven't done anything to ye." I gave them a cold stare before I was tossed to the ground landing roughly on my arm. I screamed in pain until I was silenced by a foot to my stomach. Dirt was kicked into my face as my eyes began to water as well as blood arose from my mouth. It was hard to see or breathe from the dirty atmosphere hovering around me that it seemed to arouse the women into torturing me more.

Two of the women picked up my body, to face what I assumed to be their leader who smirked at my pitiful state. My kimono was covered in dirt, and blood covered the area around my mouth. She turned my chin in her direction to absorb my every action. When she saw not the slightly bit of a reaction from me she did one of the most disrespectful things ever to a human being…she spit in my face. The girls laughed at me when their leader silenced them with a flick of her wrist. Anger was seen in her brown eyes when she spoke about what was bothering her.

"You little bitch. You think you can have Miesmaru, the only reason he hangs out with you is because you placed a curse on him, or else he would never hang out with the likes of you!" I remained unmoving from my position which seemed to enrage her even more.

"Hey I don't enjoy that look, take it off!" It was like a signal for the other women to pounce on me. Brutal kicks, punches, hair pulling, stabs, and curses were batter on my body as I reframed my emotions to appear on my face. I didn't want the girls to get the satisfaction of seeing me howl in pain, I just took it. Not long after they stopped their assault and parted their way to let their leader comes near me. I tried to hide the cringe from my body as she bent over my body and whispered in my ear. "If you ever get near Miesmaru again, we won't be so easy on you." And with one last kick she and everyone else departed to their homes, leaving me to get up on my own.

Once they left I stared at the now star lit sky. Not in the mood to get up, I felt as if there was no use to. The stars twinkle and the sky's beauty made tears stream down my face as I gazed at the sky and questioned it. _"Why, why must I suffer so much pain, why!"_ I manage to get up, as I hobbled my way home. I hadn't spoken with him later that stary night or the next sunrise either. Instead I tended to ignore him, fearing for worst that might come if I did'n't. The girls from the day before were now hung over him like a coat. He did see me out of the corner of his eyes when I passed by him, for he ran to me.

"Ohayo Kaede, did you sleep well last night?" I bowed my head and nodded. The bruises and cut marks were still on my face from yesterday. I tried to avoid his smiling face. He stared at me with his eyebrows raised for awhile, when he lifted his left hand and gently removed the hair that was covering my face. I heard him gasp when he saw what the women done to me before he adverted his bluish grey eyes to mine. His usually calm, gentle eyes were filled with anger, and hatred. This surprised me about his reaction over my appearance, at that moment it was too abstruse for me to understand.

"Kaede, who had done this to you?" I shook my head, not wanting to be probed about the situation anymore. I felt my chest tighten with every action that came. His face tightened as he placed both arms around my waist and shouted again who assaulted me. Around this time I couldn't ignore the anguish inside of me as a scream emerged from my body. That scream sent vibes inside my head to run and I did just that. I hear his voice calling out to me in hopes of me stopping, but I couldn't stop, I was to ashamed to have him see my face. Before I exit the village I hear the village women laugh at my pitiful attempt of running away along with murmurs of, "that's what she deserves." The sound of the village that once enveloped me now grew silent when I ran farther and farther away.

Upon nearing the sacred tree in Inuyasha's forest, I managed to trip over an overgrown root scraping my knees in the process as the continuous running stopped. I curl up against the tree as small cries escaped my lips. I believed that I was going to be alone with my troublesome thoughts but I hear a deep voice shouting my name and immediately knew who it was. I tried to stop myself from breathing hard as his footsteps came closer and closer to me. However, at that moment a sneeze had to cause my presense to be noticed. Miesmaru heard my sneeze and approached the place where I was currently residing.

"Kaede, what happened, why did you come here on your own?" I didn't speak.

"Kaede, please talk to me, I want to help you." He inched closer to me as unbitted anger filled inside of me. Glaring at him I told him what he could do to help me.

"You want to help me, well the best help for me is for you to leave and never come back." I turn my body away from to not see his expression. It was quiet for minute or so when I heard something from behind me. I shift myself a little, curious of what it is as everything around me had gone deaf to my ears. It was a sight I never knew I would see. Miesmaru's shoulders shook violently with each sob that came out of his eyes. Glistening tears streaked down his pale face as I watched hopelessly. I had any faint idea what to do when an old memory flashed in my head. It was of Kikyo and I when I was young and had her arms around me when I was crying. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his body, tracing circles on his back, praying he would stop. He however, stopped when he looked up at me into my face with happy tears trailing down my chin.

"Miesmaru, don't cry for my behalf. It's not ye's fault for this to have happene-."

"Liar, I know when you lie, you can't put past a lie from me." He sighed. "I know the real reason you are bruised it's because of the village women are jealous of you. Their jealous of my attention I gave you and you alone." He paused as he turned to me with a smile. "Kaede, I can never love anyone as much as I love you." I gasped.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you, but all I know is that I never want to leave your side again." He grasped both my hands and placed them on his chest. "Kaede, I want you to know, I'll always be here for you and in your heart, so Kaede I want to ask you...Will you be my wife now and forever more?"

My heart froze, for one short moment when I heard the words I've long to hear from his mouth, the words that flew out of his angelic mouth. Tears formed in my eyes as I grabbed a hold of his robes. "YES, YES, I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" He smiled at me with a beautiful smile and held out a ring.

"I meant to gave this ring out a little while longer, unsure of what you felt for me, but now I see it was the right time." He slipped on the ring as he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. It was passionate kiss that felt like it could last a life time. We both pulled apart gasping for air as Miesmaru lifted me up and headed back to the village with smiles on our faces. We agreed we would live in the village since I was the village miko, though we never received respect, but we didn't care, life was grand for the both of us, but one day...

Miesmaru and I were out getting herbs for the sick a demon in a white baboon outfit came out of nowhere and attacked us. He striked us with tentacle like claws as I shoot arrows at it. The demon howled in pain and made a strike with his claw like tentacles toward me but I didn't have enough time to draw another arrow and braced myself for the pain, but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see Miesmaru in front of me. He took the demons blow and not me. The demon laughed a wicked laugh before he departed us. I couldn't decide what type of demon was the beast, for it stood as a man, but had tentacles like a demon, though I did get a chance to see the demon's eyes. They were a blood red, and gave the hint of enjoyment from what the creature had done to my husband, before it left.

I turned back to Miesmaru, and pulled out herbs we gathered up earlier that day and bandages. I tried to fix the wound in his chest, but Miesmaru pulled my hand aside. I stared at him with confusion wandering why he did not want me to fix his wounds, when he spoke. "Ka..ede." He rasped out. I grabbed his hand with both my hands and started to cry. I tried to stop, I really did but they wouldn't stop. "Hmm...don't cry Kaede. I don't like to see pain in your beautiful face." He wiped away my tears with his other hand before he brought it to my chin. "Kaede I must give you something." He pulled his hand free from my hands and pulled off his ring. I gasped, to know what he was doing. He placed it in my palm and said, "Kaede, I want you to have my ring so you can always know I'll be with you even after death." I tried to return his ring back but refused, shaking his head for a reply.Gently placing his hand on mine he smiled. "Please Kaede, wear it to honor our love, and forever our marriage." He rasped to gain more air into his lungs, but it was slowly harder and harder to do so.

"No, Miesmaru don't leave me, I have no one else here, I'm all alone, so please don't leave me." I said. He smirked and slowly brought his lips to mine. "Kaede remember my lips to yours and you would know that I'm always with you." He gasped one more breath of air before he went stiff in my arms. I cried all day and night for two straight weeks.

"Now as the years pass by, I gained respect of village priestess and loved Kikyo once more. I think back on Miesmaru and I think of my life without him and realize that I wouldn't turn out like I am today."

"Wow Kaede, that was such a beautiful story, thanks for the tale." Kagome said as she wipped tears on her face.

"Ye welcome child." I smiled at the girl.

"Tuh, what's so beautiful about that story if the old hag was in it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the once pinned hanyou. "Show some respect to elders" Kagome stood pulling her sleeves up that went unnoticed to the half demon.

"Tuh" Inuyasha turned his back away.

"I agree with Lady Kagome. Ye need to respect to thi elders."

Inuyasha snorted, while folding his arms across his chest. "And what are ye to do if I don't. Huh?"

"SIT!" yelled the young priestess. The half demon came bound the floor and looked up at the young priestess.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, WRENCH?"

"That was for you to respect Kaede and SIT. This is for you to have called me a wrench!" She stomped her foot. "I HAD TOLD YOU MILLION OF TIMES BEFORE. MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" With that the miko ran off.

"Grr, Kagome! Get back here!" The demon said and chased after her. "Never Sit!"

"Oww!"

I sat back and watched their quarrel and thought in my head, _"They would make a great couple together."_ I shook my head as I heard the familiar command from the young miko.

THE END!

Well this is the end folks. I really hoped you enjoyed this and be sure to read and review or r&r The Inuyasha and Pretear crossover. Guaranteed you'll enjoy it or your money back!

Oh and make sure you review SilverSerpentDragon for she and I both did that story together and she's feels lonely and unloved so show her love and REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!

See you in my next fan fic. For prêt ear section. Ja'ne!

See Yah Later Anime Lovers!


End file.
